Feelings
by AntimatterManticore
Summary: Raven is meditating when she accidentally runs into some of Star’s thoughts (and Star accesses Raven’s) about a masked boy and a changeling. RobStar BBRae.


Feelings 

Summary: Raven is meditating when she accidentally runs into some of Star's thoughts (and Star accesses Raven's) about a masked boy and a changeling. RobStar BBRae.

This is my first romance fic. RobStar has ALWAYS been my favorite couple. So, enjoy!

NOTE: This doesn't include much of the second and none of the third seasons because I'm only doing what I've seen. And sorry if I got any of the quotes wrong.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Author's Notes

-Talking Telepathically-

* * *

Raven was lying in her bed one night, trying to sleep. She couldn't.

While trying to sleep, she began to think about some of the things that had happened to her while she was a Titan. For some odd reason, the last one she thought about was when they met the Puppet King.

Since THAT didn't work, Raven decided to meditate.

* * *

In Nevermore...

Raven was in her mind once again when she saw something new. A gate, and in the archway was engraved "Memories".

'"Memories"? What's that?' Raven wondered as she went to open the gates. They opened once she touched them.

Slowly and carefully, Raven entered. She saw paintings on walls; one for every big event in her life and one painting for groups of smaller ones. They were as tall as her. The walls were dark and dreary, just how SHE would've decorated it.

She noticed that they were in the order of they memories she last thought of, because the one where she and Starfire were switched was right next to the door.

It was eerie: The picture almost looked like it was moving. It started when Raven was meditating earlier the day it happened, then it moved (slowly) to when Star interrupted her.

Raven touched the painting. It rippled like water.

Raven pulled her hand away. 'What's going on?'

VERY curious, she tried putting her whole hand in. It went it, and it felt like putting her hand in water, but then after that it felt like it did at the time and place the memory took place.

After taking a deep breath, Raven decided to try to step into it.

A few seconds later, she found herself watching the event. It was like watching a movie, but she felt like she was there, but no one could see or feel her.

She got to the part when she and Starfire were sharing their past with each other, when suddenly, everything froze. Raven suddenly found herself in another room, much like the room she saw her paintings in, except it looked like Starfire had designed it.

Confused, she looked around and noticed that the pictures were in a different order, some of the ones in Raven's weren't here, and some new ones were. She noticed one in particular: one that looked like a portrait of Robin.

Raven touched it, but then she saw a note hanging by the picture that she hadn't noticed before. It read:

_Do not touch, unless these are your own memories. If these are not, but you unlock them, yours will be unlocked._

Too late.

She pulled her hand away, but it began moving. It showed when Starfire came back after she saved Cyborg after the battle with the HIVE. It all was from Starfire's point of view.

_Starfire asked, "Where is Robin?"_

_Beast Boy replied, somewhat hesitantly, "Um, Star, we're not sure."_

"_Not sure? Why are you not---"_

Raven heard her own voice say, "_We searched everywhere, but all we found was this."_

She watched herself pull out Robin's belt.

She heard Starfire (in her head) say, _'No! Robin cannot be gone! He can't!'_

'Oh no.' Raven thought. 'I can hear what Starfire THOUGHT!!!" 

_Starfire exclaimed, "How could you not find him! People do not just vanish, he must be somewhere, so go there and look!"_

_Beast Boy said, "Easy Star, easy. This is ROBIN we're talking about. He's bound to show up any second."_

_As soon as the noise came from the door, Starfire was suddenly happy. 'Robin is all right!'_

"_Robin!" She said._

The memory ended once the door exploded.

The next memory was one of Starfire and Robin on a Ferris Wheel.

"_Beautiful. Tell me again what they are called." Starfire asked, referring to the fireworks._

"_Fireworks." Robin responded._

_Starfire was a little worried. "On my planet, such explosions would mean the Gordanians were attacking. Your SURE Earth is not under attack?"_

"_Positive." Robin's voice made Starfire sure he was right. "Cotton candy?" he offered her some._

_As soon as Starfire heard that, she thought, 'COTTON candy? I do not like the taste of cotton!'_

"_Last time I had a ball of cotton, it was white, and did not taste---"_

"_This is different." Robin took some and put it in his mouth._

'_Hmm, if Robin is eating it, perhaps it is all right...' Starfire took some. 'This is good. Robin was so kind to offer it to me.'_

"_Ah! It vanished!"_

"_It does that to you." Robin said, smiling. "Here comes the finale! Yes!"_

_Starfire looked at Robin. 'He is so happy.' Starfire felt happy, too._

"_Earth is full of amazing things, too." 'Like you.'_

"_Best planet I've ever been on." Robin said._

_Suddenly, the probe grabbed Starfire. 'ROBIN!!!'_

"_STARFIRE!!!" Robin called._

It switched to when Starfire was alone on the rooftop at the dance.

"_Perhaps I do not belong here after all." She said, sadly._

"_Of course not." Robin suddenly appeared. "You belong downstairs, having fun with the rest of us. What's wrong?"_

'_I do not need to trouble him.'_

"_Nothing is wrong! Everything is wonderful! The pounding music and blinding lights are simply enjoyable."_

_Starfire could tell by the look on Robin's face that he didn't buy her story._

"_Everything is not wonderful." She said, truthfully but sadly. "I am glad to see my sister, but Blackfire RULES the video games, she knows all the "cool moves", and she knows when people are not talking about shovels! And I am nothing like her."_

"_No, your not." Robin replied._

'_What? He doesn't like me?' Starfire thought worriedly._

"_And I think..." He began, but Blackfire appeared with a pink wig on. "How do I look?"_

"_Pink." Robin replied. "Could we have a moment?"_

_Blackfire gasped excitedly. "Ooh, I LOVE this song!"_

"_Woah!" She grabbed Robin and pulled him into the room._

_Starfire sighed. 'What was he going to say? DO I even belong here? But he was so kind and listened.'_

The memory faded away.

Raven thought, 'THAT'S what happened. But what does it mean?'

A new memory came.

_Starfire adjusted her backpack. "Perhaps they will be better off without me."_

_She began to fly away when Robin appeared and said, "Were you just going to leave without saying goodbye?"_

_Starfire sighed and landed. 'Does he care if I leave or not?' She looked into his masked eyes. "Robin, I..."_

The memory once again faded away, replaced by Starfire looking over the ocean at sunrise.

'_Even with Blackfire gone, do I belong here?' Starfire wondered._

"_You okay?" Robin came up from the inside of Titans Tower._

"_I am...sad, for my sister."_

"_And...for yourself?"_

_Starfire looked at Robin's masked eyes again. 'He knows.' "Well, you..." 'Wait, he did not do it.' "Everyone was having such fun with her, and then Cyborg said..." She began playing with her fingers nervously._

"_Look, Star, your sister was, interesting, but she could never take your place. NO ONE could ever take YOUR place."_

_Starfire smiled. 'He cares.'_

The memories ended. It suddenly hit Raven. "These are all the times Starfire has thought of Robin in a certain way," she said aloud, "up until we were switched."

She looked around. There was another picture of Robin, and several pictures of other people (including all the other Titans), but this was, by far, the nicest. 'I think Starfire loves Robin.' Raven thought. She analyzed what she had just seen with everything she had known about Starfire and Robin. 'Never mind, I KNOW they do.'

* * *

Raven decided to be honest with Starfire about this, despite the fact that she was going to have to admit that she had dug through Star's memories.

However, she wasn't the ONLY person that was going to have to be honest.

* * *

Next chappie: Starfire is sleeping when a similar thing happens to her as did to Raven, except SHE finds out what Raven thinks of a certain green changeling that tells corny jokes...

I think I did too much of Raven getting INTO Star's memories and not enough romance, but hey, it's my first romance fic, give me a break and PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
